Twin Peaks: The Reality
by Jamie5587
Summary: Following on immediately after the final scene of Twin Peaks The Return, Dale Cooper and Laura Palmer go on a journey to make sense of what has happened.


The lights went out. Darkness reigned.

Before that, a scream screeched ceaselessly. An unnerving shriek that would awaken the dinosaurs form there fossilised graves.

Special Agent Dale Cooper shot a worrying stare at Carrie, or Laura. Her eyes were wide awake yet vacant with fear. Cooper gently touched her juddering elbows:

"Are you alright? What happened?"

Carrie, still shaking, replied in wavering dithers: "Laura, Laura… Palmer. I am… Laura …Palmer."

'Bingo' thought Coop. He had only recently met Carrie Page and the whole point of his long journey from Texas to Washington was to jerk her mind back to reality. Laura was not dead, she lived. Cooper pulled Laura closer and hugged her, he could feel her vibrate in his arms.

"Laura, it's alright. I am here for you. You are alive, you are safe."

Laura's body relaxed a little and sloped into Coopers. It would take time for her to remember everything, her mind would slowly piece everything together. Just now she was consciously unconscious. Cooper knew the feeling, he had weeks in this state as Dougie Jones.

Suddenly the darkness was lifted. Bright beams burst through the street lights and the houses on the avenue glowed warmth onto the cold Washington night. 'A power cut' thought Cooper. His eyes squinted with suspicion, he knew that there was something odd about it.

A power cut straight after Laura screamed the street down. Cooper thought about how he entered this domain in the first place, next to the enormous energy pylons. Exactly 430 miles from the border. Electricity mattered in this mission he was on, the power cut could be coincidence but Cooper did not believe in coincidences. After all he was a Federal Agent.

Cooper mumbled his suspicions with Laura's head resting beneath his on the street:

"Tremond. Alice Tremond! Chalfont!"

Cooper spun his head towards the large white house that he expected to see Sarah Palmer in, then it dawned on him. It was the Black Lodge, it was Judy. They have done this.

Cooper gently broke from his embrace with Laura and purposefully strode towards the old Palmer house. Reaching the door, he banged on it with aggressive force:

"This is the FBI and I am an agent of the Blue Rose task force, open this door immediately!"

A female voice came from behind the closed door:

"What do you want? This is not funny."

"Mrs Tremond open this door, you are under arrest for aiding the abduction of Laura Palmer." Replied Cooper.

"Are you crazy?!" Replied the voice. "My name is Mary not Mrs Tremond. You better be off my porch in 30 seconds or I'm calling the Police."

"I am the FBI!" Shouted Cooper.

Cooper took deep breaths and remained calm as he sat in the moving police car. He looked out of the window and saw the bustling streets outside, it wasn't like Twin Peaks. The streets bustled with a nauseating concoction of people, car horns and smog. He thought about Laura, she was in the other car. What must she be going through? She must be confused, a whole life snatched from her. She was back now thanks to Coop, he just needed to piece the rest of the puzzle together.

The car arrived at the municipal court where the local police force were based. Both Cooper and Laura were led to the desk where cell occupants 'checked in.' The tin star clad officer sat behind the desk with a perpetual grimace, a grimace penetrated when he saw Cooper and Laura stand before him. His face was now incredulous, he raised an eye brow and said:

"Names?"

"Deputy, I am Federal Bureau of Investigation Special Agent Dale Cooper and this is my friend Laura Palmer. I have been on a journey that you could not possibly imagine but, please, Deputy. Make contact with a Sheriff Truman, either Harry or Frank. You will find one of them at the Sheriff's office in Twin Peaks."

The officer burst out into a manic laugh. Through his fits he spluttered out:

"Are you guys crazy?! Next you'll be telling me you've been to the Black Lodge."

Coopers eyes narrowed, the words felt like a punch to the gut. Its impact over him was still too raw.

"What do you know of the Black Lodge?" Said Coop coldly.

The officer barked to his colleagues: "put these two clowns in the interview room, I've got a visitor coming that will want to talk to them."

The interview room was lit deliberately brightly, the walls were as pale as the icing on a cherry pie. Cooper felt his shaken insides warm at the thought of a cherry pie from the Double R diner. If only he had time to enjoy the pleasures that made him so happy. The taste of the cherry pie, the smell of a Douglas fir tree, the warm joy of a damn fine black coffee. He looked at himself in the giant mirror on the wall, 25 years in a place like the Black Lodge he thought. How he wished had a different path written for him.

He then peered at Laura, she sat on a chair with a lost look on her face. Cooper put an arm on her shoulder and said: "I promised to take you home Laura, stick with me and I will make sure it happens."

The door to the interview room then swung open. The deputy from behind the desk entered, he looked at Cooper and Laura and then turned his head to peer outside of the room and called: "they're here, come on in."

Cooper stood with nervous anticipation, he had no idea who or what lay behind the door to face him. The mention of the Black Lodge by the Deputy earlier had spooked him, he didn't know whose domain, Judy's or his, he was in or who held the upper hand.

The door edged open and Cooper could hear the shuffle of footsteps edge forward. The shuffles revealed themselves as an old man with a black suit and a white shirt, his face looked tired and his posture frail. His hair was whiter than the pale walls of the interview room. Cooper felt a wave of excitement as he recognised exactly who it was, it was a man he had more respect for than anyone else, although Harry and Hawk run him close.

"Gordon! Thank goodness you're here old friend. I knew you'd find me!" Said Cooper

Gordon Cole studied his agent as if he was piecing things together. Cooper smiled and raised his thumb, 'this would surely break the ice' he thought.

"Oh…my…god." Said Gordon.

Coopers face and thumb dropped quickly. Something wasn't right. This man looked like Gordon and sounded like Gordon but he was quieter, much quieter.

"You are Federal Bureau of Investigation, Director Gordon Cole? Aren't you?" Said Cooper, a resigned tone filled his last question.

"No my friend." Replied the old man. "I'm David Lynch."

The drive from the police station to the next destination took around 45 minutes although it felt like the drive from Texas to Washington all over again. This time the man that looked like Gordon Cole drove. Cooper had no choice but to trust him as he managed to get him out of police custody, he did suspect he was a doppelgänger and was on guard.

When they arrived Cooper felt relieved that he saw a familiar sight, the Great Northern Hotel. Cooper projected a smile as wide as the reception area inside his old abode. He could hear the pleasant crashing sounds of the waterfall behind the hotel.

"Laura, we're nearly home." He said.

The doppelgänger of Gordon looked on with a somber expression.

"Gordon. How did you get us away from the police? Where were we?" Said Cooper

"You were in Everett police station. I got you out by saying that you were Kyle Maclachlan and that you were method acting. I just left Kyle at the wrap party so I know that you are not him." Replied Gordon.

"Everett, why was the Palmer house there. Who is Kyle Mac… whatever you said his name was?"

"Listen Coop. I'm a little shocked at the moment but I have a few things to tell you and your not going to like them."

"Hit me with it Gordon! I've spent 25 years trying to kill 2 birds with one stone, I've got the first one and I need to know how close I am to the second."

"Well, for a start my name is David Lynch. Not Gordon Cole, which is a fictional character. As is Dale Cooper and Laura Palmer. Along with Harry Truman, Albert Rosenfield, Phillip Jeffries, Hawk, Andy, Lucy! They're all fiction, none of it is real!" Said Lynch, his voice rising to Gordon Cole decibels.

"What are you talking about?" Said Coop.

"The Palmer house is in Everett because Twin Peaks is not a real town. We are currently standing in Snoqualmie, this is where we filmed the scenes at the Great Northern. A few miles up town is Fall City, we filmed a lot of the scenes there too. You see Coop, Twin Peaks is a TV show. It was me who created it along with my friend Mark, I personally created you."

Cooper immediately reached into his pocket and swung out his gun. He took aim at Lynch who stood motionless.

"Listen here Cole, Lynch whatever your name is. I have literally been to hell and back and I sure know a doppelgänger when I see one. You're under arrest in conjunction with a Blue Rose investigation." Cooper showed the same menace in his eyes as he did when he beat up the rednecks in Judy's cafe a day earlier.

"Oh Cooper, you're gun is not loaded. You are a work of fiction and I just wish to god that I knew how you got here."

' _We live inside a dream.'_ The thought darted through Coops mind.

Cooper lowered his weapon, he could tell from the weight that there were no bullets in it. He looked to the floor and then up to Laura, she looked back vacantly and mumbled: "Palmer, I'm Laura Palmer."

Cooper returned his focus to Lynch, this time his tone was cordial.

"So you're telling me that I've entered the real world and that I am fictional. I'm guessing that Kyle whatever is the actor who plays me. You're telling me that you created the fictional world, so you must have the answers. You must know how this is all possible."

"Well it's not that simple." Said Lynch. "The world I created is quite complex, it's not all explicable."

"What the hell Lynch, it's a TV show. How hard can it be? Surely you have to explain things."

"Hmm well not really. That's just not the way I do things you see, I just kind of leave it unexplained." Said Lynch sheepishly.

"What kind of a show is this!? Also do you play Gordon Cole? You created it and you put yourself in the show. Who does that?"

"Alfred Hitchcock."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

Cooper put his hands to his face and gently stroked his chin in contemplation. 'The power cut' he thought. Things changed after the power cut, which must have been them transferring realms just as it was at the energy pylons. But how?

Coopers face then lit up, it was a face that Lynch had seen Kyle Maclachlan act to perfection so many times. It was the face when he'd uncovered the crucial nugget that solved the countless mysteries and crimes across all 50 states.

"Lynch. You said that we're all fictional but there is someone that isn't… Judy! Judy is real! She did this, she transferred me and Laura into this realm. Judy is real!"

Lynch could not disguise the look of discomfort he expressed, Cooper was onto something but if Judy was active in the real world then what damage could she do.

Lynch felt a vibration in his pocket, he reached in and pulled out his cell.

"Hello this is David Lynch."

There was a pause as a message was relayed to Lynch, he lifted one hand and placed it on his forehead in desperation. "Thanks for the call, I've already had a similar surprise today."

He hung up the call and turned to Cooper. "That was L.A.P.D, we need to get to back to California. Apparently Audrey Horne has been wandering the streets. The police picked her up and she demanded to speak to either Dale Cooper or Denise Bryson."

"Audrey! Oh my god she's alright. We need to get to her as soon as we can."

Judy stretched her hands into the air and then out over the desk in front of her. Cooper couldn't stop her now, he doesn't even know what year it is. ' _Is it future or is it past?'_ She chuckled to herself.

She enjoyed this reality, it was so much more combustible than others she'd been in. She wouldn't have been able to have as much success in other dimensions. She was also enjoying the body she inhabited, a foolish imbecile that was adored with each act of idiocy. It was so easy to enact her plans with such a moron at her disposal.

She stood up and scratched the huge belly that was below the shirt. The final touches of her plan were in place, she just needed to execute it. She touched the intercom on her desk and spoke:

"Nancy, send them in."

She always retained the voice of the inhabited, just like Sarah Palmer in the other reality. This voice was loud and masculine with a hint of buffoonery.

The door to her office opened and in came nearly a dozen men and women clad in full military regalia. They stood in a semi-circle in front of her desk in the large office. One stepped forward:

"Mr. President, what is your order?"

Judy stroked the thin golden wisps of hair she had inherited:

"My Joint Chiefs, I give the order to blow them all to hell."

Judy gargled with delight. There would be enough gormonbozia to pleasure her for an eternity. The job was done. She would leave this reality just as she entered, the past dictates the future.


End file.
